


Fall/Autumn with Lagertha

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Lagertha x Reader [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just moodboard for now but will have hcs later, Vikings, fall - Freeform, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: For now this is just a moodboard but I’ll do hcs for it later!





	Fall/Autumn with Lagertha

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard is mine, gif is not

(Vikings Moodboard made by me)


End file.
